


Ever the Gentleman

by Strange and Intoxicating -rsa- (strangeandintoxicating)



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Breathplay, Choking, Come Eating, Come Swallowing, Comeplay, Consensual Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, heavy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23802136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangeandintoxicating/pseuds/Strange%20and%20Intoxicating%20-rsa-
Summary: Zack Fair was ever the gentleman—especially when he held Cloud down and fucked him like he deserved.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 38
Kudos: 382





	Ever the Gentleman

Usually, people thought Zack would be as sweet in bed as he was in life. 

Zack, the puppy. 

Zack, the sweetheart. 

Zack, the gentleman. 

They weren’t wrong—Zack _was_ a gentleman. He’d brought Cloud out on dates to dance in Sector 6, pressed his lips against Cloud’s wrist and neck as they swayed to the rhythm of never-ending jazz. He’d hold Cloud close, wrap one arm around him to bring their bodies flush against one another. 

No one in the place had someone look at them with as much adoration as Zack gave Cloud.

None.

He’d even hold open doors—Cloud had gotten embarrassed by it, at first, but it was just Zack’s way of showing he cared. There were lots of ways Zack showed he cared, things that most people would never notice. Pulling out the chair, giving the last bite of cheesecake, walking close to the road while holding Cloud’s hand tight.

That was just who Zack was.

Cloud had always imagined he’d be like that in bed, much like everyone else. He'd imagined soft touches and tongues, sweet embraces and rocking against one another in tandem, falling into an orgasm like one falls into a good dream.

Of course, well…

Looks could be very, very deceiving. 

Cloud knew it and knew it _well_.

“There we go—take them like a good boy.” Zack’s breath was hot on the side of Cloud’s throat and Cloud shuddered. He was splayed out on the bed on his knees and elbows, ass in the air and chest touching the mattress. He could feel Zack’s fingers fucking his tight hole, his other hand wound in his hair, pulling his head back so far it could have just _snapped_ with the slightest pressure—it all made Cloud see _stars_. 

“Gods, you’re so fucking _tight_.” 

Those prissy bitches were wrong.

They were _so_ wrong.

Their first time had been gentle, so sweet—the picture of a gentleman. But the more they fucked, the more Cloud could see the _real_ Zack, the Zack hidden just below the surface. 

It was the Zack who’d loved to fuck him and cum in him, but Zack would always wait until he’d gone soft before pulling out and tonguing Cloud open again. All that cum couldn’t go to waste, and Zack made sure to kiss Cloud hard and deep when he was done just so Cloud could get a taste. 

It was the very same Zack who’d fucked his throat until Cloud cried, all the while wiping away his tears and snot away with the pads of his thumbs. 

The one who’d pushed finger after finger into Cloud, only for Cloud to realize that his whole hand pumped back and forth inside of him. 

The one who’d held his face down into the pillow until Cloud felt dizzy and could see the edges fading to black, only to be pulled back with a feverish kiss.

The one who’d blindfold him and wrap a pretty red ribbon around his cock and balls, teasing him until Cloud begged for Zack to let him cum— _please, please, please let me cum._

The one who’d wrapped him up and held him tight, whispering his love into the baby hairs on the back of Cloud’s neck as he spooned up against him.

He was safe with Zack.

Even when Zack pulled out his fingers from his ass and hair and wrapped a belt around his throat.

“This okay, baby?” Zack asked, and though the belt was tight around Cloud’s throat, he nodded. Cloud tried to swallow, but it only made the belt tighten. 

“You sure?” 

Cloud looked into Zack’s violet-blue eyes, managing another nod. He couldn’t talk, could barely even breathe, but Cloud knew that they’d long-passed the point of needing words. Zack _knew_ Cloud in a way no one else did. 

Zack knew Cloud’s limits, but...

He loved to push those limits right to the brink, to the edge of that sweet oblivion. 

And Cloud?

Cloud loved every minute of it.

Zack pressed a sloppy kiss against the buckle of the belt at the base of Cloud’s spine before his other hand made its way back down to Cloud’s ass, fingers spreading his cheeks open. He could feel Zack’s cock, hard and heavy and leaking precum against the cleft of his cheeks, and then—

Zack didn’t give any warning, thrusting in so hard Cloud let out a strangled cry, feeling Zack’s cock and _fingers_ inside him. 

Cloud’s eyes rolled back in his head and Zack loosened the belt for just a moment before he pulled out and rammed back in with enough force to make Cloud’s knees buckle.

Hard, fast, unforgiving—Zack was made of muscle and sinew and unbridled _sex_ , and Cloud felt like a ragdoll in his hands as Zack fucked into him without a moment of hesitancy. 

“You’re so good at this, Cloud,” Zack murmured against his shoulder blade, nipping at the soft flesh. Cloud felt the belt tug his head to the side, giving Zack more access to the strip of throat not hidden by the belt. “Gods, you’re so perfect. You were made for me.” 

Cloud could feel the tears prickle at his eyes. Zack always knew exactly what to say, what to do. Cloud rubbed up against the blankets, cock so hard it felt like he was going to _explode_ —

Zack yanked on the belt so fast Cloud choked.

“Not yet, baby. Not yet.” Zack withdrew his fingers from Cloud’s ass, shoving them into Cloud’s mouth. He could taste the lube and Zack’s precum as Zack’s fingers pulled open his mouth and held down his tongue. “Don’t—ah, fuck, don’t want you to cum yet.” 

Cloud whined, but it only got him a thrust against his prostate that made his entire body shake. 

Zack fucked him hard and fast, not yielding for a moment. The slap of bodies, the smell of sex, the agony of Cloud’s cock rubbing up against the bed for one blissful moment before Zack lifted up his hips to pound into him without abandon, the leather around his throat—it was enough to make any man break.

And break Cloud did—in a cascade of tears and emotion. It was so much, _too_ much—

And then Zack pulled out and yanked on the belt, whipping Cloud around so he could paint Cloud’s tear-streaked face with hot cum.

Spurt after spurt, breath after breath, tear after tear, Cloud savored in the sensation of air and heat and warmth as Zack reached down and grabbed hold of Cloud’s aching cock. He would have fallen over, arms and legs like jelly, but Zack wrapped one arm around his waist and held him close. 

“Shhh, I’ve got you, I’ve got you.” 

Cloud buried his burning face—tear tracks, cum, and all—into Zack’s shoulder as Zack’s deft fingers pulled out an orgasm. His entire body shook—from the sudden onslaught of air, the orgasm, or just the unbridled _emotion_ of it all, Cloud didn’t know—but one thing Cloud knew for certain was that _his_ Zack was the only person on the planet who could make him feel so strong and so _weak_ in the same moment.

And Zack nuzzled his nose against Cloud’s sweat-drenched hair as he removed the belt from around his throat before pressing a kiss to the bruised flesh.

“Ya’ okay, baby?” 

Cloud’s only response was to hum, falling into the comfort of Zack's embrace. 

“I’ll take that as a compliment. Gods, I love you.” Zack laughed then like he always did—so sweet, so kind, so full of life— before leaning down to lick away his cum and Cloud’s tears. 

Zack was always ever the gentleman, after all. 

  
  



End file.
